Path To Destruction
by Birdcry
Summary: Thistlekit grew up with a strange prophecy around her. Torn between two Clans, she is forced to deal with the prophecy that steers her life. Book 1 of the "Path of 4" series. Look out for the following: 2: To The Sky 3: Hard Goodbyes 4: Don't Fail
1. Prologue

The black she-cat crouched, preparing to pounce on a piece of prey. Behind her, she heard paw steps, crunching through the leaves. She whirled around as the prey fled, to see a faded white warrior.

"Cloudtail!" She hissed, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Cloudtail dipped his head apologetically, and took another step forward.

"Sorry to bother you, Birdcry. But we really do need to have a gathering."

Birdcry flicked her tail impatiently, a growl rising in her throat.

"StarClan have no Gatherings! I thought you would know that by now!"

A third cat slipped into the clearing, and sat with them, casually licking her chest fur. Birdcrys growl rose to a snarl.

"Mothstar. How dare you join me here. I thought you were in a different place.. a path much… darker."

Mothstar stopped licking, and she too began to talk.

"Birdcry, I know I went down the wrong path. StarClan have forgiven me, just like they have forgiven you."

"What I did was right, I was saving my clan!"

"Hm. Murdering cats to save our clan? I think not."

Cloudtail stepped between them, tail lashing.

"Calm down! We're in StarClan now, we share borders! No more blood shall be spilled!"

The she-cats forced their fur to lay flat, and once again, they settled to the ground.

"I have called a gathering, I sent Brightheart to fetch the others, they will be here soon."

Sure enough, one cat after another flooded into the clearing. Ancient ThunderClan, to EclipseClan. Everycat was there. Well, everycat who still lived in StarClan.

Mothstar rose to her feet, and padded to the fallen tree in the middle of EclipseClan territory, and yowled out a sentence dreaded by every heart in StarClan.

"Cats of the wild!" She yowled, "I am here to deliver a prophecy!"

—

 _"There will be four cats, three unknown, Who will go the path of which they're shown._

 _The path of light, the path of death, the path love, and the path of perish."_


	2. Chapter 1

Thistlekit gazed up at her mother, Sootpelt. Her black and white coat rippled in the sunlight, almost blinding Thistlekit. She looked down at her own fur. Just like Sootpelts! But, instead of black, it was gray. Her littermates, Brackenkit and Mudkit, looked much different. Brackenkit was mottled, and Mudkit was brown with white socks. This was their first day with open eyes! Thistlekit blinked as she looked around the camp, there was so much to learn! At that moment, her daydreaming was interrupted as Brackenkit launched herself at Thistlekit, yowling in triumph as Thistlekit fell over

"Hey!" she squeaked

"You're a badger! Get out of our camp, badger!" Brackenkit batted at her ears, and Thistlekit purred in amusement.

"I'm a big strong badger! I'm going to eat everyone!" She clawed at her sister, relishing at the squeals of pain she made. A strong pair of jaws closed around her neck, Thistlekit struggled and yowled, before realizing it was just Sootpelt. She curled up so her mother could carry her easier. Sootpelt let her drop to the ground with a thump. Thistlekit winced in pain. Sootpelt turned on her fury in her eyes

"What're you doing?!" She spat

"I'm-I'm-Sootpelt, we were just playing!" Sootpelt pushed her aside and lapped at Brackenkit. Thistlekit craned her neck, to see what was wrong. There was Brackenkit, bleeding.

Had she done that? But we were just playing!

She padded up to her mother, keeping a large distance between herself and Brackenkit.

"Sootpelt, is she okay?"

Sootpelt whimpered, lapping gently at the mottled kits wounds.

"Thistlekit, go get Fawnshine."

Thistlekit felt a tremor of fear wrack through her body, spiking her fur up in little fuzzy spikes. She turned and raced to the medicine den. A brown and white she-cat and a stone gray tom were sorting through pungent leaves.

"Fawnshine! Stormleap! Come quick! Brackenkit's hurt!" The she-cat jumped to her feet in an instant, barking a short command to Stormleap, and rushed out the medicine den.

"What happened, Thistlekit?"

"I-I-I don't know, I was just playing and I guess-"

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Fawnshine and Thistlekit reached Brackenkit, and Fawnshine gently pushed Thistlekit away from her sister.

"Sootpelt! What happened?"

"Thistlekit tried to kill her!"

Thistlekits head was spinning, and she stumbled on her paws. _What? She didn't mean to hurt her!_

AN: I'm getting way ahead of myself. I haven't even finished Leap yet. This is the consequence of having ADHD xD

Don't worry Leap is still active!

Also I wrote half of this chapter a year ago, so the consistency of the style in this writing may be a little blotchy.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Don't worry, this book will be the least romantic I've ever written because I'm sick of romance :')

R&R and I'll be very happy.


End file.
